threeinvestigatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mystery of the Whispering Mummy
|Image size = 250 |Image file = The_Mystery_of_the_Whispering_Mummy.jpeg |Row 1 title = Author |Row 1 info = Robert Arthur, Jr. |Row 2 title = Illustrator |Row 2 info = Ed Vebell (Cover) Harry Kane (Interior) |Row 3 title = First year published |Row 3 info = 1964 |Row 4 title = Type |Row 4 info = The Three Investigators |Row 5 title = Edition |Row 5 info = 1st |Row 6 title = Publisher |Row 6 info = Random House |Row 7 title = Pages |Row 7 info = 185 |Row 8 title = Gallery |Row 8 info = Gallery |Row 9 title = Previous |Row 9 info = The Mystery of the Stuttering Parrot |Row 10 title = Next |Row 10 info = The Mystery of the Green Ghost }} :For the titular "whispering" mummy, see Ra-Orkon. Alfred Hitchcock and the Three Investigators in The Mystery of the Whispering Mummy, also known as just The Three Investigators in The Mystery of the Whispering Mummy, is the third book in the detective book series, ''The Three Investigators''. It was authored by Robert Arthur. Overview When Ra-Orkon, a 3,000-year-old mummy begins to whisper strange words in an ancient Egyptian tongue, the Three Investigators are determined to find out the facts: Why is he speaking? What is he saying? And how is the horrible curse of Ra-Orkon about to be fulfilled? Plot The Three Investigators receive a letter from Alfred Hitchcock requesting they visit a help of his, Professor Yarborough, an eminent Egyptologist, who has an treasured Egyptian mummy along with other Egyptian artifacts in his house. The mummy has been whispering in a strange, and old Arabic tongue, but only when Yarborough is alone in the room. They also receive a letter from Mrs. Banfry, a friend of Irma Waggoner, whose distinctive Abyssinian cat has gone missing. They meet with the Professor and his butler, Wilkins, who believes in the "curse of Ra-Orkon", and that the whispering is an ancient curse. They also approach Yarborough's neighbor, Professor Freeman, for help on translating the strange language. Jupiter disguises as Professor Yarborough with some help from Charlie Grant and "fools" the mummy into whispering to him. Meanwhile, Pete tackles a boy hiding in the grounds of the house, and later befriends him, and also finds Mrs. Banfry's cat. The boy, Hamid, believes that Ra-Orkon is one of his ancestors. Pete and Hamid hide in the mummy's case when two thieves steal it and take it to a warehouse. They manage to escape, but are not able to find their way back to the warehouse, until they use the Ghost-to-Ghost Hookup. The sleuths eventually discover that the mummy and missing cat cases are connected, and when Jupiter happens upon the warehouse and the thieves, he is forced to hide in the mummy case to avoid being found. He is taken to Proferror Freeman's, the "master criminal" behind all this, garage, where Bob, Pete, and Professor Yarborough also happen to come. They manage to defeat Harry and Joe, the thieves hired by Freeman, catch him and learn about the secret surrounding all this. All of a sudden this book haved hooked you up. Category:Novels by Robert Arthur, Jr. Category:Three Investigators Category:Novellas Category:Real life Category:American young adult novels Category:American children's novels Category:1964 novels